Roof ridge ventilators vent hot air through the roof of a building to decrease the temperature within the building and allow for air circulation underneath the roof. Conventionally, roof ventilators have been unsightly, are placed on top of roof shingles, and have served as nesting places for birds, insects, and the like. Previous roof ventilator designs have been: of a substantial upwardly projecting height, as shown in Malott U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,928; difficult to install, as shown in Cunning U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,399; structured of many pieces, such as shown in Vallee U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,935 and Sells U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,657; or unable to adapt to various roof pitches, as shown in Vallee U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,935. Most roof ventilators are installed on top of the roof shingles and are thus conspicuous.
The previously mentioned Cunning patent discloses a flexible, one piece, corrugated, roof ridge ventilator having a plurality of longitudinally extending peaks and valleys with side walls extending therebetween. This corrugated ventilator includes upwardly and outwardly turned flanges extending continuously along its outer edges to prevent entry of moisture into the roof vent. As illustrated, the corrugated ventilator is installed with many nails to retain its corrugated shape.